Baby Please Come Home
by Prince Kalama
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve and Hermione waits back at headquarters as her fiancé and other members of the Order are out on a mission. Based off of Mariah Carey's Christmas-Baby Please Come Home. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Harry Potter kingdom belongs to J.K. Rowling and the song is by Mariah Carey. It was originally by Darlene Love, but U2's version is nice too. Wikipedia has the info. XD Anyhooz.

Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Hermione waits back at headquarters as her fiancé and other members of the Order are out on a mission. (With HPGW, RWPP, BZLL)

* * *

**_(Christmas) Baby Please Come Home  
_**

By: The Jalapeño

_(Christmas)  
The snow's coming down  
(Christmas)  
I'm watching it fall  
(Christmas)  
Lots of people around  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home_

Hermione sat on the old couch in the cozy living room of Grimwald Place. It was dimly lit and she was wrapped up in a fluffy brown blanket protecting her from the cold; her nose stuck in a book as usual.

_(Christmas)  
The church bells in town  
(Christmas)  
All ringing in song  
(Christmas)  
Full of happy sounds  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home_

Her thoughts kept traveling back to her fiancé who was out on a mission along with her best friends Harry and Ron. Blaise Zabini, who had joined the order recently, tagged along on the mission. Some of the information he possessed would be crucial to their survival and success.

"Here Hermione," Luna said in her normal airy voice offering the worried brunette a cup of Mrs. Weasly's famous hot chocolate.

"Thanks," Hermione replied accepting the sweet offer and drank it slowly.

"You're welcome."

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Are you worried at all?" Hermione asked concerned as her hands twitched slightly.

"Worried about what?"

_They're singing "Deck The Halls"  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
'__Cause I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year_

"Worried about your husband. I mean he's been gone for over a week along with our other friends. How can you keep this charade of being happy and…and not being worried?" Hermione whispered only loud enough for Luna to hear.

"I could worry and panic, but that would attract Rollumis around my lips and it would keep me from speaking. Yes, I am worried, we all are, but I try to keep my composure because I need to be strong," Luna replied.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Both Hermione and Luna jumped out of their seats.

"Pansy please!" Ginny pled as she followed Pansy into the living room.

"I'M GOING TO FIND THEM!" Pansy screamed in frustration. Just before Pansy opened the door Hermione reached for her wand and bolted the door restraining Pansy from opening it. She fell to her knees with her hands in her face and began to sob. Ginny had her arms around her sister-in-law in comfort. Hermione and Luna joined Ginny in the comfort effort.

"I sorry everyone," Pansy sobbed, "I'm just so worried."

_Poor Pansy_, Hermione thought to herself. Pansy and Ron married in the summer and the day after the men left on their mission she found out she was pregnant.

"I just don't want to be a single mother," Pansy wailed into Ginny's shoulder.

"There, there. Everything's going to be alright, you'll see," Ginny chirped in a comforting manner.

"Pansy girl, pull yourself together," Pansy muttered to herself wiping her eyes. She stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm really sorry everyone. It's just that it's Christmas Eve and I just want everyone here."

_(Christmas)  
Pretty lights on the tree  
(Christmas)  
I'm watching them shine  
(Christmas)  
You should be here with me  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home_

Hermione looked at the Christmas tree that Ginny had put up with the help of Pansy. She had to admit that they did a good job but it would be so much better if he were here. Glancing at the old Grandfather clock that chimed alerting that it would be Christmas in 15 minutes. She sighed.

_But it's not like Christmas at all  
'__Cause I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year_

Luna, Pansy, and Ginny sat at the table eating the dinner that Mrs. Weasly prepared. Though it was late the women welcomed the meal. Hermione paced around nervously as the time counted down to Christmas.

_(Christmas)  
If there was a way  
(Christmas)  
I'd hold back this tear  
(Christmas)  
But it's Christmas day  
(Please)  
Please  
(Please)  
Please  
(Please)  
Please  
(Please)  
Please_

* **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!** *

All of the women bolted out of their chairs and rushed to the door in a flurry. Hermione wasn't stupid; she had her wand in her hand.

"Wait!" Hermione said protectively, "I'll get it." She opened the door and screamed…in happiness. Though bruised and battered, Harry, Ron, and Blaise walked through the door.

Ginny greeted Harry with a chaste kiss.

"What took you so long?" Ginny grumbled. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny warming her body with his touch.

"We won Ginny!" Harry announced smiling, "Voldemort's dead." Ginny screamed in delight and kissed Harry.

"Glad to see that the Rollumis didn't get a hold of your lips," Blaise smirked at Luna.

"I tried my best not to panic," Luna replied. Blaise kissed his wife as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You'll never have to panic again now that the Dark Lord is gone," Blaise replied with another smirk.

"I'm just glad you're here," Luna replied into his chest as her hand glided down his neck.

"I'm so relieved that you're here Ronald," Pansy sighed into her husband's shoulder. Ron kept his arms around his wife, happy to be back with her. After releasing her Ron looked into her eyes.

"What is it?" Ron asked concerned.

"I have some good news," Pansy smiled.

"What is it?" Ron repeated deliriously.

"You're going to be a daddy Ronald Weasly."

Ron's mouth dropped as incoherent sounds excitedly exited his mouth.

"I'm what?" Ron gasped.

"You're going to be a father Mr. Weasly," Pansy half shouted in heartily as Ron scooped her up in celebration.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" Ron shouted hysterically earning congratulations from around the room.

_Baby please come home  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home_

Hermione frowned as warm, salty tears appeared formed in her eyes. _Where's is he_? she asked herself. She hugged herself for comfort.

"Looking for someone?" Hermione heard a familiar voice. She whipped around and smiled at her fiancé. He smirked back as she ran into his arms, welcoming his warm embrace.

"Miss me?" Draco smirked down at Hermione who wouldn't let go of him.

"You have no idea," Hermione replied as Draco wiped a tear from her eye.

"Granger?"

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Merry Christmas everybody!!!! And a Happy New Year!!!!

Reviews are lovely dawlin' (In English Accent) XD

Thanks for reading!

If you like Dragonball Z I'm writing a crossover with Harry Potter right now. It features Dramione XD! It's called _Angels Cry_, so yeah...if you want to read it..... *BEGS* jkjk but whatever.

Let me know if I have any grammar or spelling errors. Thanks.

Peace, Jalapeño :D


End file.
